Turning the Tide
by LindsJ
Summary: Harry Potter discovers the betrayal of people he once trusted, and picks a different side in the upcoming war. And he picks up a lover along the way. Harry/Severus Slash OOC Snape, good Tom Riddle, bad Dumbledore, Molly/Ron/Ginny/Hermionie Bashing Rating of M is now applicable for mild torture
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I am new to this , and this is the first story I am publishing on here. All mistakes are my own. Leave reviews and tell me what I could do different or if I have gotten anything wrong.

This will be slash in later chapters. Features an OOC Snape, bad Dumbledore, good Tom Riddle and Molly/Ron/Ginny/Hermionie bashing. Takes place beginning at the end of 6th year. No OOTP/HBP/DH.

CHAPTER 1

Harry James Potter suddenly bolted upright in his bed. His only thought was that he needed to get to Professor Snape, IMMEDIATELY.

Harry quickly but quietly escaped from Gryffindor Tower after donning his invisibility cloak. He made his way towards the dungeons as quickly as he could without risking getting caught. He spent the whole trip worrying and praying that Snape gave him the chance to explain before throwing him out and taking points and giving detentions and…

Harry was so involved in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed that he had reached the doorway to the Professor's private quarters.

Harry took a deep breath, dropped his cloak, and started banging on the door.

Severus Snape was quickly startled out of his sleep by a loud banging on the door. He quickly grabbed his robe and made his way to the door. He flung it open, prepared to curse whoever decided to wake him.

Instead, he stared in shock at Harry Potter, who stood outside his chambers, pale and trembling.

"Potter!' he snapped. When the boy jumped, he frowned and tried speaking in a softer voice. "Potter? Why did you come down here? And in the middle of the night, no less."

Snape noticed that the boy was just looking up at him with wide, scared eyes. He quickly herded him in and shut the door, hoping that the boy hadn't been seen coming down there.

Severus quickly sat Harry down on a sofa, then brought him a calming draught. As soon as Harry had taken the potion and it kicked in, Severus tried speaking to him again.

"Potter," he began softly. "What brought you down to my quarters in the middle of the night?"

Harry looked up at his professor, sighing before taking a deep breath and beginning to speak quietly. "Sir, I had a vision in my sleep. However, this one was different from the others I've had. For one, it didn't hurt. They always hurt. For another, it was of Dumbledore. He was saying how I had to die because I have a piece of Voldemort in me. How is that even possible? But I have a feeling that I wasn't actually supposed to have seen this one. It seemed like it was sent on accident, like he was talking more to himself. But how would he have even sent me one in the first place? Please Professor, I'm so confused! What do I do?!

By now, Harry looked so heartbroken, confused and close to tears that it broke a little of the usually stoic Potions Master's heart. He knew he had to help the boy, but he needed to talk to someone else first.

"Harry," Snape said gently. Harry looked up, shocked to hear his first name fall so gently from the Professor's lips. "I will tell you as much as I am able, but I need you to sit here quietly while I go and speak to someone first. Can you do that, please?"

Harry just nodded his head while Severus hurried off to floo to the one place that ever felt like home, Riddle Manor.

Severus quickly flooed to Riddle Manor and immediately began calling for his dad.

As soon as he heard the floo activate, Tom Riddle took off at a run. He figured if his floo was going off this late, it was probably Severus, and most likely an emergency.

As soon as Severus saw Tom enter the room, he threw himself at the man and broke down into tears. Tom just held him and murmured words of comfort.

As soon as Severus had calmed down, Tom moved them over to the sofa to be comfortable.

"Severus my son," Tom began gently. "It is always lovely to see you. However, I am concerned by the state you came through the floo in. Tell me, whatever is the matter, my child?"

Severus sighed. "Harry Potter just came to speak to me; in fact he's sitting in my quarters as we speak. He said he got a vision tonight, but that it was different from the usual. He said that for one, it didn't hurt, and they always hurt. Also, it was of Dumbledore. He was saying how Harry has a piece of you in him, and therefore he must die. He also felt as though he received the vision by accident. He was quite worked up over it and didn't know what to do, so he came to me. I told him I needed to speak to someone first, but that I would tell him as much as I could when I came back. How is it even possible for him to have a part of you in him? What should I tell him?"

Tom sat deep in thought for a moment. How was it possible that Harry had a piece of him inside of him? This would require more thought, and quite possibly some research. After a while, Tom finally spoke.

"Severus, I need to think on this some. I want you to floo back to the castle and tell Harry that he is to spend the remainder of the night in your rooms. Then, bring him to breakfast in the morning so that he and I may discuss some things. He would make a wonderful ally in this farce of a war, if he was willing. Also, you may need to explain to him, at least in part, of your childhood before you come over so he can understand."

Severus nodded and said his goodbyes to his dad, then flooed back to his quarters at Hogwarts.

Once there, he noticed that Harry was fast asleep on the sofa. He didn't have the heart to wake him up and move him to the guest room, so he made the sofa more comfortable. After placing extension and cushioning charms on the sofa, he draped a blanket over Harry. He then put a charm on him that would wake him when Harry woke. He then made his way to bed, aware that tomorrow would be an eventful day.


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry awoke, he was momentarily disoriented. Then, the previous night came rushing back to him, and he promptly fell off the sofa he was laying on.

When Severus heard the loud thump come from the other room, as well as the alarm to let him know that Harry was awake, he immediately jumped out of bed to see what was going on. In his rush, he forgot that he was only wearing his pajama trousers and had not put on his dressing gown before leaving his bedroom.

When Harry saw Severus come out of his bedroom half naked, he blushed from his ears to his collarbone. When Severus saw, he just raised an eyebrow, not understanding why Harry was blushing. Harry just gestured to Severus' chest. Severus looked down in confusion, then promptly blushed from his ears to his collarbone as well. He immediately ran back to his bedroom and grabbed his dressing gown, tying it as he walked back out.

"I apologize, Harry," Severus said, extremely embarrassed. "I awoke to a loud noise, and rushed to make sure you were ok. Are you ok?" Harry just flushed darker with more embarrassment.

"I, uh, I fell off the couch when I remembered where I was. But I'm ok now."

Severus frowned, but said nothing. After a few minutes spent in awkward silence, he spoke. "So, uh, because today is Saturday, I have breakfast plans. And I was told to bring you along. But first, I think you will need to understand a few things. The rest will be explained when we get there, but I will give you the background now."

Harry frowned in confusion, but motioned to Severus to continue. Severus thought Harry looked cute with his face scrunched up like it was, but decided to avoid thinking of how cute the young man was, lest he blush again. Severus sat himself in the armchair across from Harry, took a deep breath, and then began his story.

"Where to begin?" he said. "Well, I guess at the beginning. I am adopted. When I was six, my mother, Eileen Snape nee Prince, died. After that my father, Tobias Snape, began abusing me. He resented me, and made sure I knew it. He was a muggle. My mother never told him that she was a witch, until I was two and beginning to exhibit accidental magic. That was when he started abusing her. One day, when I was six, I walked in the door from playing outside just in time to watch him shove my mother down the stairs hard enough to snap her neck. I watched my own father kill my mother. He was never arrested; he repositioned her body to make it look like an accident, then called the police and acted torn up over the 'tragic accident'. I was too terrified that he would kill me too if I said anything. After that, he started to abuse me. One day, when I was eight, he took me grocery shopping with him. I should have known something was wrong-he never took me anywhere; I was just grateful that I was allowed out at all. He sent me to another aisle for something. When I got back, he wasn't there. He left me in the store alone at eight years old. I wandered around for hours in the middle of a strange, crowded city I didn't know the name of until my current dad found me."

Severus took a deep breath, then looked Harry dead in the eye. "Harry, I know you are going to have trouble understanding and accepting this next part. I respect that. But please remember to keep an open mind, and that things are not as they seem in this war. All I can say for now is that Dumbledore is the real bad guy here. That night when I was eight, Tom Riddle found me wandering around muggle London in the dark- cold, afraid, and alone. He took me in, and then later legally adopted me as his son in both the muggle world and the wizarding world. Harry, he really isn't as bad as everyone tries to make him out to be. He's really not evil at all! He would really like you to come to breakfast today so he may properly meet you and explain things himself. Will you please come?"

Harry just sat there stunned. Everything he knew was quite possibly a lie. His whole life was quite possibly a lie. He thought about Severus' offer. He would really like to know what the truth was and what the lies were. So the least he could do was go and give breakfast with Tom Riddle a chance. Finally, after several minutes, he nodded his consent. At Harry's nod, Severus beamed and rushed off to get dressed.

Once Severus had finished getting dressed, he took a minute to calm himself down. Rationally, he knew that Harry and his dad wouldn't hurt each other. But, they were both hot-headed and jumped to anger quickly. He told himself that he was going to just have to trust them both. Merlin, but he hoped this went well and didn't blow up in their faces.

As he returned to the living room, Severus began blushing again. 'He looks attractive like that. Like, really attractive,' Severus thought to himself. Harry had apparently transfigured the clothes he had worn yesterday into a pair of tight, form-fitting black jeans and a dark green button down shirt that clung to his torso and appeared to be made from silk and brought out the color of his eyes. He was running his hands through his hair, messing it up even more, but that made him all the more attractive to Severus.

Severus cleared his throat and attempted to fight off his blush.

When Harry turned around, he had to fight a blush of his own. Severus had abandoned the black robes that were the only thing that Harry had ever seen him in. Instead, he wore gray slacks and a dark purple button up shirt that just barely clung to his body, showing the frame of his body but only barely. Harry had never seen the man in any color other than black, and he thought Severus looked ridiculously attractive.

Harry smiled nervously at Severus, and Severus smiled at him reassuringly. "It will be fine, Harry, you'll see," Severus said.

Harry still looked worried, so Severus tried again. "Really Harry, don't worry. My dad isn't like what he is made out to be at all. I promise it will be ok." Harry finally offered a small smile and a nod, and Severus smiled back.

"Excellent! Well, we better be going if we don't wish to be late."

Severus enlarged the floo, pulled Harry in, and shouted "Riddle Manor!" Harry had to squeeze his eyes shut and grit his teeth. He was sure that if he didn't that he would vomit.

Harry stumbled through the floo, and was grateful that Severus had grabbed his arm before he fell. He kept his eyes shut, but felt that he was being led over to what was most likely a couch and sat down. He kept his eyes closed and bent over so his head was between his knees. He sat like that for a few minutes, until the nausea passed.

When he finally sat up, he saw Severus sitting next to a man that Harry immediately recognized as Tom Riddle from the diary in second year; he looked like an older version of the teen he met.

"Hello," Harry said after an awkward minute of silence.

"Hello, Harry," Tom Riddle said. Harry detected a small smile, much to his shock. "Welcome to my manor. Thank you for agreeing to meet me for breakfast. Saturday morning breakfast here is a tradition for me and my son, I would loath having to break it." Harry just nodded dumbly, still not believing what he was seeing.

Even though Severus had told him about how different Tom Riddle is, Harry still couldn't believe it.

Harry was then led to a small dining room where breakfast was already spread out. Tom sat at the head of the table, with Severus to his right, and Harry to his left. Even though Tom was acting different than Harry was used to, he was still nervous, so he just picked at the pancakes he put on his plate. Harry sat there quietly while Severus and Tom talked about their week.

Eventually, breakfast was finished and Harry was led to a sitting room. He was rather shocked that it was a light and cheery blue rather than dark and dreary. Tom laughed at Harry's confused face. "I do enjoy color, Harry, contrary to popular beliefs," Tom said, amused. Harry just blushed in embarrassment.

They sat, Tom in an arm chair and Harry on the sofa across from him. Severus nervously looked between them, eventually deciding to sit at the other end of the sofa that Harry was seated on. Tom smiled at his son gently as Severus fidgeted for several minutes. When Severus had finally settled down, Tom turned to Harry and began to speak softly.

"There are many things about this war that you don't know, Harry. For one, I never wanted to kill muggles or muggle-borns. I want the muggle world to remain separate from ours. Also, the muggle parents should have to take oaths of secrecy. In addition, we need to restore our Old Ways. The new technology advancements brought in from the muggles are wonderful. But with those come new customs and ideals, that eventually take the place of ours. Dumbledore wants those ideals to take over the Old Ways entirely. I also wish for better rights for creatures. Most of them have been here longer than wizards have, and most of our race has a connection to creatures in their bloodline, so it's unfair to outlaw them just on the basis that they are different of have the potential to become dangerous, not that they even are."

Harry took a few minutes to think about what Tom had just told him. Eventually, he said, "Those sound like good ideals and goals. But, how do you explain the raids?"

Tom frowned in confusion. "Harry, I don't go on raids. What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

Harry was, yet again, confused. 'That seems to be happening a lot recently,' he mused idly. "The raids Dumbledore always goes on about," Harry said. "The attacks. The murders. My- my parents' murders."

Tom looked concerned. "Harry, I've never gone on, or ordered any, raids. As for your parents-". Tom suddenly cut off. "Harry, may I look into your memories?"

Harry frowned, but nodded his agreement nonetheless. Tom got up and kneeled in front of Harry. Tom took his head between his hands and stared into Harry's eyes.

When Tom finally emerged from Harry's memories, an hour later, he was grim-faced. "I know partially what happened, Harry, and you're not going to like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry looked confused. What had Tom found that he wasn't going to like? Tom got up from the floor and returned to sitting in his armchair, a frown on his face.  
>"Harry," Tom began suddenly after several long and tense minutes. "The memories show you in the hospital wing at the end of every year. Dumbledore is the first one to visit every time, correct?" Harry nodded, not at all sure where this was going.<br>Tom sighed. "Harry, none of that ever happened. I have never lost my body, nor was there a ritual at the end of your fourth year. I believe that Dumbledore implanted memories into your head. I am almost positive of this, as I have seen him do it before. He did it after your parents' deaths, to make everyone believe that I had killed them and that you had killed me. I had to go into hiding because I had no way to prove this. In fact, changing that many memories and twisting minds to follow him like he has is a very Dark magic practice. I would bet that he implanted the memories into your head to meld you so that eventually you would become his weapon to kill me. He does not believe in my policies and therefore sees me as an enemy. But he needs you as a weapon because he cannot kill me in cold blood or he would be seen as dark. But if he uses you, the boy who wants to avenge his parents' murder, than he need not be directly involved in my murder. He probably slips a long-lasting compulsion potion into all the drinks in the hall during meals, that way even once students leave Hogwarts they have enough potion in them to make them still follow him. It would also allow him control over a distance. In fact, I am sure that is how he does it, as I have to give Severus the antidote at the end of every year. I thought he only gave it to Severus as a way to keep him as a spy. I never thought to check anyone else for the potion or memory implants.

Harry looked thoughtful for a minute. "If you broke the compulsion, wouldn't that return the original memory?" Harry asked after a minute.

Tom answered, "Maybe, it would depend. The compulsion acts as the means to get the implanted memory in. Maybe after a time, memories would start to return to normal. I suppose it would depend on how modified the memory is, as well has how strongly you remember it and how much time has passed since it happened.

Severus abruptly shot up off of the couch and ran out of the room, but not before Harry and Tom both noticed the tears in his eyes.

Harry shot Tom a confused look. Tom sighed before answering Harry's unasked question.

"Severus told you of his early childhood, correct?" At Harry's nod, Tom continued. "Well despite all the years with me, Severus is still that scared child on a base level. Although he no longer asks permission for everything or flinches at every movement, he still dislikes fighting and loud noises, and tends to be extremely emotional when distressed. Him realizing that it wasn't just himself that Dumbledore has been manipulating, but everyone likely distressed him. He should be fine soon though. I imagine he is now in the potions lab brewing the antidote to the compulsion potion for you and him to help him calm down. He also dislikes being controlled and manipulated. It will take about an hour, so in the mean time you and I will have a little chat, Harry.

Harry gulped nervously at that.

"Harry, really, there is no need to be so nervous," Tom said, amused. "I just wish to speak with you about a few things. First, I didn't mean to pry, but as I was looking for your memories of the end of every year, I caught glimpses of others. With your relatives, I would presume. Harry, are you being abused?"

Harry's eyes darkened, and he let out an angry sigh. "Yes," he bit out. "Yes, I am being abused. Always have been. They starve, beat, and degrade me. The only thing they have yet to do is rape me, but Uncle Vernon promised at the end of last summer that he would start this summer. I told Dumbledore after both first and second year, but he told me to stop overreacting and be grateful that they took me in. He never did anything about the abuse, so I stopped trying to get him to help after second year."

Tom frowned angrily at that. "I will come up with a plan to prevent the rape and abuse this summer before you leave today," he told Harry. "I will also come up with a plan to take care of Dumbledore, but that may take more time." Harry looked shocked, but nodded excitedly. No more abuse at the hands of the Dursley's!

Tom then smirked, and Harry got nervous again. "The second thing, Harry, is Severus. He has quite the crush on you." At Harry's wide-eyed look, Tom laughed. "Oh yes Harry, Severus is quite taken with you. Last summer, after I broke the compulsion, all Severus went on about was you. Blushed and stuttered when I called him out on it, too." Harry went to speak, but Tom held his hand up to stop him. "I know you two may not be compatible and work out. All I am asking is if you like him even a little, then consider a relationship with him. He is broken, Harry, as much as I wish it were otherwise. He could use someone as dominant and likely to protect and care for him as you.

Harry nodded, then blushed and said, "I find him attractive, not just his looks but his personality as well. Especially now that I know a little more of the real Severus, and not just his mask. I am sure once the compulsions come off and I can see even more of the real him, that I would seriously consider a relationship with him. When we return to Hogwarts, I will discuss this with him, because it's his decision as well."

Tom smiled. "Very mature of you Harry. But, ah, I hear Severus returning from the lab now. Tell him nothing until you two are alone at Hogwarts." Harry nodded, then smiled as Severus entered the room. Severus blushed brightly at the attention, but smiled back.

"Ah, Severus! How are you feeling now, my child?" Tom asked gently.

Severus smiled at his dad and said, "Much better now, thank you. I brewed the anti-compulsion potion for Harry and me. We could take it now if he wants." Severus looked nervously at Harry, waiting for his answer.

Harry realized that Severus needed his reassurance that he did the right thing, and that Harry wanted to take the potion. Harry smiled gently and said, "I would love to take the potion now. Thank you, Severus."

Tom smiled when he saw Severus' face brighten up immediately and was glad he had asked Harry to consider a relationship with Severus. It would do them both a world of good.

Harry smiled again and took the potion from Severus and downed it immediately before he lost his nerve. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, it felt like a foreign wall that he didn't place was being melted from his brain. And then all of a sudden, everything became clearer. It seems that even with the compulsion potion, the subconscious still picked things up, they were just buried under the compulsions if they didn't fit in with the compulsion's goals. He suddenly realized six years worth of buried stuff all at once. The most important was that he hadn't trusted the headmaster since second year, but he had trusted Severus. He also hadn't trusted his so-called best friends since fourth year. And also, he made a better Slytherin. Harry then looked over at Severus, Who looked to be sorting through his own thoughts. Harry remembered what Tom said about considering a relationship with Severus after the compulsions were off. Harry decided that if Severus was willing, he would court him, as he wanted to provide Severus the protection and stability he so desperately wanted and deserved.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time Harry flooed back to Hogwarts several hours later, it was with a firm plan of how to avoid going to his relatives the summer, and is tentative plan on how to approach Severus about a relationship.

When Severus came through the floo behind Harry, he asked him if he wished to stay for a cup of tea. Harry quickly agreed, deciding to approach Severus now, rather than later.

Once they had sat and tea had been served, Harry decided to break the silence. "So, Severus," Harry began awkwardly. "What did you think of Tom's plans regarding the Dursely's?"

Severus' face lit up. "I think that Dad's plan is brilliant! It was genius to think of using my role as a spy in the Order to take you away." At Harry's wide-eyed look, Severus let out a shy chuckle. "Don't worry, Harry," He said. "The rooms have wards to prevent all forms of eavesdropping, specially made and laid by Dad himself. So these rooms are perfectly safe."

Harry that out of relieved sigh and leaned back in his seat to muse over Tom's plan. Dumbledore decided that this year it would be safer for someone from the Order to apparate him directly to Privet Drive. Dumbledore had chosen Severus, luckily for them, because he knew of the animosity between them, and wanted Harry cowed. They were going to use this to their advantage. Severus would apparate then to meet Tom at Privet Drive, and they were going to torture then imperious Harry's relatives. Then, the three of them would apparate over to Riddle Manor, where Harry would live from now on. Harry couldn't wait to finally be free from Dursely's and Dumbledore, and begin making his own decisions forbonce in his life!

Harry finally came back to the real world, and found Severus staring at him in concern. Harry flashed him a smile and said, "Nothing to be worried about Severus. I was just thinking over your dad's plan, that's all." Severus smiled and relaxed at that.

The silence stretched on for a few minutes before Harry cleared his throat and got Severus' attention. "So," Harry began. "Your dad said some things while you were brewing." Severus immediately set up straighter and look nervous. "He said...that you have a crush on me..." Harry trailed off when he saw Severus put on his blank mask, and get up to stalk away. When Harry realized that he was leaving, he impulsively grab Severus' arm. Severus pulled away like he's been burnt. He looked down at Harry in shock. Harry could've hexed himself. Knowing Severus' childhood, he would've thought that Harry was going to hurt him. He needed to fix this, and fast!

"Severus," Harry said softly. Severus looked at him with a guarded expression, and Harry hated himself for having hurt him. "I'm not mad at you," he continued. "I shouldn't have grabbed you like that. I'm really sorry, I want to curse myself for doing that. Could you maybe sit down again so we can discuss this?" Severus' expression was still closed off, but he did sit. Harry took that as a good sign.

"Thank you, Severus," Harry said gently. "Now, back to what your dad said. Is it true that you have a crush on me?" Severus only nodded in response, but his expression softened slightly. Harry took that to mean Severus was beginning to forgive him. "Now, the reason I ask is because I have a bit of a crush on you as well." Severus is eyebrow shot up and surprise, and Harry chuckled slightly. "Yes, I suppose I always have. Even when you were just the mean potions professor. I always figured that there was more to you than that. And I was right. And now that I'm getting to see this other side of you, I'm beginning to like you more. So, I was wondering if you'd be interested in pursuing a relationship with me."

Severus sat there gaping for a minute or two. Harry didn't push – he knew Severus just needed to get his thoughts together. Finally Severus said, "Harry, I – I don't know… I don't…" Harry could see Severus starting to freak out, and hastened to reassure him.

"Severus, it's alright!" Harry said. "You don't have to answer right now. Think on it. Take all the time you need. Alright?" Severus nodded, and Harry sighed in relief. "Okay then," Harry said. "Now that that's settled, I need to go to the dorms to pack for tomorrow. I will meet you at the doors at 10 AM as planned, yes?" Severus nodded, and Harry gently kissed his cheek. "Goodbye Severus, until tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about the wait for last chapter! Here is a super short chapter from Severus's point of view to make it up to all of you!  
>-<p>

After Harry left, I sat there stunned. I couldn't believe that my own father had sold me out on my crush. Even more than that, I couldn't believe that someone as wonderful as Harry had asked me to pursue a relationship with him! Me, the dungeon bat of Hogwarts! Harry is everything I could never be; charismatic, polite, popular. He's the Savior of the Wizarding World-The Boy Who Lived! How could I ever imagine that he would actually return my affections? Me, Severus Snape, whose early childhood abuse left deep, emotionally stunting scars; me, who has made his life miserable for the last six years; me, who is as old as his father for Merlin's sake! I have nothing to offer to the boy who deserves everything. I have always hated having to pretend to hate him. Then, when he came back this year, I of course noticed how he had finally grown into his body and became a stellar young man. He just seemed to radiate sexuality. To think that such a beautiful creature such as Harry Potter would be interested in someone as obviously flawed as myself seems ridiculous. But then again, I have always been able to read people well, and Harry has always been an open book, so maybe he really was genuine. l am glad that he came to me last night, and listened to what I had to say. I am also glad that the compulsion potion on him broke so easily. Maybe, since he is without the potion, he really does want toke with me. I would really, really enjoy that. I suppose only time will tell now. After all, we will be spending the summer together, so l have plenty of time to see if he is genuine or not. For now though, I must be getting to sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow will be another very eventful day.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke up at nine the next morning. He laid there, thinking over the events of the last few days. He couldn't believe everything that had happened! He was so excited to be away from the Dursley's, but Dumbledore's lies and manipulations hurt him badly. He couldn't believe that the man that he had looked up to as a grandfather figure had manipulated his entire life and fed him potions to keep him controlled. Then, he thought about his 'former' friends' reactions to his disappearance.

_FLASHBACK_

_Harry walked back to Gryffindor Tower hidden under his cloak so he wouldn't be caught coming from the dungeons. He removed his cloak before stopping at the Fat Lady and giving the password. The common room was empty, except for Ron and Hermione. Harry internally rolled his eyes. 'Here comes the inquisition,' he thought to himself. Sure enough, as soon as Hermione saw him, she stood up and started screaming at him. "Harry James Potter! WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN? You weren't in the dorm this morning when Ron woke up, and no one saw you around all day! Where did you go?"_

_Harry just stared at her. Had his friends always been so annoying and demanding? "Hermione, I wasn't aware that I had to tell you everything. Why does it matter where I was anyway?"_

_By this time, Ron's face was bright red in anger. "HOW CAN WE KEEP TABS ON YOU FOR DUMBLEDORE IF YOU DON'T TELL US WHERE YOU ARE GOING?!"_

_The other two thirds of the Golden Trio stared at him in shock. Hermione because she couldn't believe he had just told Harry they were reporting on him to Dumbledore, and Harry because he would have never thought that his friends had been spying on him. Now that he thought about it, he supposed it makes sense. Why would the Weasley's have gone through the Muggle entrance of King's Cross? Why else would Ron have always encouraged the adventures they went on, and why else would Hermione have gotten upset when Harry's grades began to rival hers? He figured now that they had always been spies and had never really cared for him._

_Harry just stared at his friends, no-ex friends now, in shock. Finally, he pulled himself together and glared. "So, have we ever been real friends, or have you guys always been spies?" Their silence was enough of an answer for Harry, and he snorted. "Thank you for nothing. Now if it's all the same to you, I think I will head off to bed now." With that, he left the two spies staring after him as he headed off to pack, then go to sleep._

_END FLASHBACK_

Harry sighed and finally rolled out of bed. Casting a quick Tempus, he realized he only had forty five minutes left to shower and get dressed, then eat breakfast, before meeting Severus at the doors. With another sigh, he headed off to the shower to begin his day.

Harry stood by the doors of the entrance hall at ten sharp. He did not want to upset Severus by being late. How he knew that Severus would take it personally and be hurt if Harry was late he didn't know, but it seemed instinctual to know that. Harry stood awkwardly waiting, having nothing to do. His trunk was already shrunk and lightened and tucked away in his jeans pocket.

He let his mind wander, remembering breakfast. Ron and Hermione had tried to talk to him. They had attempted to apologize, but Harry didn't think it was sincere; if the glaring the headmaster was directing at them was any indication, they were only making up with him to get back into Dumbledore's good books. Harry had refused them, and any attempts of Dumbledore trying to catch his attention by ignoring the man. Finally the duo had realized that they weren't going to get anywhere with him, and left him alone.

Finally, Harry saw Severus sweep up the stairs from the dungeons, stuffing a trunk into his robe pocket as he did so.

Harry smiled slightly at the Potions Master, and got a small upturn of the lips in response. "Are you ready to leave, Potter?" Severus growled. "Yes, sir," Harry responded. Severus nodded tightly.

As they walked out towards the gates, Harry suddenly realized that the Headmaster hadn't called him into the office before he left. Harry stored that away to ask Severus about later.

Finally, they arrived at the main Hogwarts gates. As they passed through them, Severus grabbed Harry's arm in preparation to apparate. Harry closed his eyes tightly; he absolutely despised apparition.

When he opened his eyes, he nearly groaned. Severus had apparated them to the tunnel that the dementors had nearly killed him in before 5th year. Severus, oblivious to Harry's inner turmoil, began to speak. "Father said that we must be careful. We are going to disillusion each other so that the Muggles are not able to see us. We are to remain that way until we meet up with Father and enter the house. Father says he has done some research, and that the company your uncle works for is in danger of bankruptcy and looking to sell. Father has expressed an interest in buying the company. Today is your uncle's day off from work, so he has invited Father to luncheon to discuss the business dealings.

This is our in. When Father begins to speak about his family, that is our cue to cancel our spells. Father doesn't have a plan for their payback; I do believe that he was waiting for you so you could come up with something."

Harry nodded, and began to think of ways that he could pay his family back for the years of abuse that they had inflicted on him.

Severus gestured for Harry to show him the way to Number Four.

Harry stepped ahead of Severus, and then turned around and quickly cast the disillusionment charm on him. He nodded when he felt Severus' magic wash over him and disillusion him as well. He then began to walk towards Number Four Privet Drive, all the while formulating his plan for his family.

After a few minutes, they finally reached Number Four. Harry almost sighed; they had let the house go. If he had had to stay here this summer, than he would have been weeding and repainting for a month to get everything in order again. As it was, Harry and Severus crouched in a bush near the fence, waiting for Tom to show up. A few minutes later, Tom came strolling up the street, dressed in an expensive Muggle suit, looking every bit the business man looking to close on a deal. He paused before the gate before barely nodding; Severus and Harry took that to mean that he knew they were there and was acknowledging that they should follow him in.

Harry and Severus kept to the side of Tom as he knocked on the door. Petunia answered and invited him in and took his coat like the proper hostess that she was pretending to be. Harry and Severus followed closely behind him, Severus almost getting caught in the door.

"Mr. Riddle!" Petunia greeted, over-enthusiastically in the opinion of the three wizards. "Welcome to our home!"

Tom almost sneered, but held it in check at the last minute. "Thank you Mrs. Dursley, for having me. And what a lovely home you have, too."

Harry, who was still disillusioned, had no problems sneering. 'Oh, yes, lovely home, Petunia. A home that you haven't done any work in for eleven years. I'm so glad that I have made you such a lovely home.' Harry was feeling quite sarcastic in his own head this evening it seemed.

Meanwhile, Petunia had led Tom into the kitchen, where Vernon was already waiting. Vernon stood up from his chair at the head of the table, after a massive amount of struggling that almost caused all three wizards to crack up hysterically. He shook Tom's hand, and then they sat down to luncheon and to discuss the company.

Harry zoned out for a while after that. He was thinking about Severus. He hadn't said anything about Harry's proposal on the way here. Harry was worried that Severus wasn't going to agree; that his silence was his own way of rejecting Harry. Harry didn't think he could bare it. Harry really liked him, maybe even loved him, and he wasn't sure he could survive if Severus rejected him.

Just as Harry had decided to discuss it with Severus as soon as they got to Riddle Manor, he heard Tom mention Vernon's family and realized it would soon be his turn to run the show.

Tom had been talking to Vernon for twenty minutes before the conversation turned to family. "So, I notice it's just you and your wife home right now. Do you not have any family?" Tom tried to be subtle.

But really, his prying was blaringly obvious to the other two wizards.

But apparently, Vernon was denser than Harry thought and didn't notice. He did visibly puff up at the mention of family.

"Petunia and I have a son, Dudley. He's sixteen now. He will be home from his boarding school, Smelting, tomorrow. It's my own Alma mater. He's in the top percentile of his class there."

Harry was about ready to barf from Vernon's preening, however Tom wasn't done prying. "Do you and Petunia have any extended family?"

Vernon made a barely noticeable sneer, but the three wizards picked up on it. "No, my sister Marge never married, unfortunately, and Petunia is an only child."

Tom made a barely noticeable nod, and Harry felt Severus poke him in the side. He guessed that meant that it was his time to step up. He canceled the spell on himself, and walked into the kitchen with a vicious sneer on his face. "Wrong answer, Uncle Vernon." Vernon paled when he saw him, then started to turn purple with rage. Harry cast a silencing spell on him, which made him turn even more purple with rage. "You know, letting your face go that purple can't possibly be good for blood flow, and if you kill yourself before I've had my fill of revenge, I will be quite angry," Harry remarked casually. He turned to Tom. "Hey Tom, do you know of any spells to moderate this one?" Tom thought for a moment then nodded. He cast a spell to regulate blood flow, so it wouldn't all go straight to Vernon's head. His face eventually paled back to its normal hue. Just then, Severus walked in with a petrified Petunia, also silenced. He bound her to a chair, then he and Tom both stepped back to let Harry run the show.  
>-<p>

A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger! I just don't have any ideas yet for how to torture the family so I decided to cut it off here and let you guys read this much tonight and I will get the torture scene to you guys tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Real life got tough, plus I could not figure out how to write the torture scene. But I finally got it to you, so I hope it's as good as you were hoping. If anyone has any recommendations I am willing to rewrite the scene to make it better. I've been forgetting to add a disclaimer so here it is. I do not own Harry Potter or the characters! Also, this chapter is where the M rating starts to come into play for mild torture.

_Last time:_

_Tom made a barely noticeable nod, and Harry felt Severus poke him in the side. He guessed that meant that it was his time to step up. He canceled the spell on himself, and walked into the kitchen with a vicious sneer on his face. "Wrong answer, Uncle Vernon." Vernon paled when he saw him, then started to turn purple with rage. Harry cast a silencing spell on him, which made him turn even more purple with rage. "You know, letting your face go that purple can't possibly be good for blood flow, and if you kill yourself before I've had my fill of revenge, I will be quite angry," Harry remarked casually. He turned to Tom. "Hey Tom, do you know of any spells to moderate this one?" Tom thought for a moment then nodded. He cast a spell to regulate blood flow, so it wouldn't all go straight to Vernon's head. His face eventually paled back to its normal hue. Just then, Severus walked in with a petrified Petunia, also silenced. He bound_ _her to a chair, then he and Tom both stepped back to let Harry run the show._

Harry circled his aunt and uncle, not that they deserved to be called that, but that's what they were. His slow and casual circling was making Vernon and Petunia nervous even though they were both petrified and bound. He thought about what he could do them.

Finally, he spoke. "First, I think we will start with a controlled cutting charm," Harry started casually. As he spoke, he started cutting. "For Aunt Petunia, I'll carve 'whore' into your chest. Fitting, considering your affair with the mailman." Petunia paled, both due to the knowledge that Harry knew about her affair and just told her husband, but also because of the blood loss.

"Now for you, Vernon," Harry said while twirling his wand. "Aha! I've got it! I will cast a spell that acts like a whip. This is for all those beatings you gave me!" With that, Harry raised his wand and brought it down, causing whip like cuts across Vernon's face. With another wave of his wand, both Vernon and Petunia's cuts healed, but left raised scars. "Those will stay forever, so now you guys can be the freaks of the neighborhood."

Harry then turned to Severus and Tom and said, "If you two want to have a go at them, be my guest."

Tom stepped up with a smirk and cast one single spell. At Harry's questioning look, he explained.

"It's a spell that every time they go to sleep, they will have nightmares that allow them to relive the abuse they put you through, but they will see it as if it is happening to them. They will also feel the physical pain of whatever is happening in the dream." Harry nodded his head to show his approval. Next,he cast the Imperius Curse and watched as their eyes glazed over.

"If anyone comes looking for Harry," he told them. "Inform them that the man that was to bring him home never showed up and you haven't seem them." He watched them nod,then nodded himself, satisfied with his work, He also obliviated them, so they would remember nothing of what happened.

Then it was Severus' turn to go up. He looked positively gleeful. He didn't say anything, just pointed his wand and cast a curse. Harry recognized it almost immediately as the Cruciatus curse. He winced, but figured it was Severus' way of dealing with it, and he would let him. After a while, Harry started to worry that Serverus would kill them. Even Tom was concerned about the prolonged usage. Finally, Severus lifted the spell, and turned to Harry and Tom.

He smiled sheepishly and said, "I might have gone a little overboard and they might be a little insane but I believe that they deserve death. At least this way people will think their new scars are self inflicted due to the insanity."

Harry just smiled and said, "It's fine, Severus. Thank you. Now cancel the petrification and silencing spells so we can go."

With a wave of his wand, Severus released the spells. Then the three of them went outside to apparate to Tom's manor.

When they arrived at Riddle Manor, Tom sent Severus off to show Harry to the room he would be staying in. Tom suspected that Harry had approached Severus about a relationship, and that Severus had yet to accept. Tom hoped he would; Harry and Severus would be good for each other.

Meanwhile, Severus was showing Harry to his room. They were walking through the manor in a awkward silence. Severus was nervous; he had never been in a serious relationship before, so he didn't know what Harry would want from him. He knew he should just talk to Harry, but he was nervous and embarrassed and he didn't want Harry to see how inexperienced he was and lose interest in him.

Harry, meanwhile, was slowly losing hope that Severus would ever accept his offer. He knew they would be good together; knew that he could take care of Severus like he needed to be taken care of. Harry finally decided that when they arrived at his new room, he would talk to Severus about it.

Finally, Severus stopped outside of a set of solid wooden double doors. With a small smile, Severus opened the doors to reveal the most beautiful rooms Harry had ever seen. The walls were done in a soft blue with cream swirls. There was a plush cream carpet covering the floor. There was a fireplace in the corner of the room with a low table and two plush cream chairs with blue swirls in front of it. The bed, however, was the main focus of the room. It sat against the wall opposite the door. The frame was made of the same dark wood as the doors, and the posts were carved with what looked like lilies on them and had cream curtains tied to them that could be undone and pulled across for privacy. The bed was easily big enough for four people. The mattress seemed as soft as a cloud, and was covered with a blue duvet to match the walls. Harry thought it was the most beautiful room ever. He saw a door off to the side, and figured it must be a ensuite bathroom.

"These rooms are lovely, Severus!" Harry exclaimed.

"I am glad you like them," Severus said softly. "I wrote to Father last night after you left and told him how to decorate the rooms. I figured you would like this. My room is the next door down, if you need anything." Severus then turned to leave.

Harry smiled softly when he heard that Severus had designed these rooms specifically for him. Harry gently reached for Severus' hand when he had turned to leave.

"Severus, do you mind if we sit and talk for a minute?" Harry asked softly.

Severus looked down, but nodded. 'This is it,' he thought. 'This is where Harry tells me he doesn't want me anymore.'

Harry slowly led Severus over to the chairs in front of the fireplace. He waited for Severus to sit, then turned his chair towards Severus'.

"I know I said I would wait," Harry began slowly. "But I was wondering if you had given any thought to what we discussed last night..." Harry was shocked when Severus started to cry. He quickly got up and rearranged them so that Severus was curled up in his lap. He wrapped his arms around him and spoke soothing nonsense until Severus had calmed down enough for Harry to ask what was wrong.

"I thought you didn't want me anymore!" Severus cried. "We haven't spoken all day, and then the walk to your room was silent, and then you asked if we could talk and I thought that you were going to tell me you had changed your mind and didn't want me anymore!" At that Severus dissolved into new tears.

When Harry had once again calmed him down enough to speak, he asked "Severus, why on Earth would you think that I wouldn't want you anymore?"

Severus looked down and said, " I am very inexperienced, Harry. I have no idea idea what I am supposed to do, what you want from me. I have never been in a relationship before. Why would you want me when you could have anyone?"

Harry was horrified that Severus would think that. "Severus, I want you for you. Because I think you are brilliant, and compassionate, and kind, and I find you very attractive." Severus looked shocked, but Harry continued on. "You **are** very attractive. I don't care that you're inexperienced, Severus, I just care about you. We will figure everything else out along the way. We will only go as fast as you want to. I won't ever do anything you don't want me to, you only have to say no or stop and I will. I promise Severus. Now, do you need more time, or do you accept?"

Severus, feeling exhausted from all the crying, only managed a nod a mumbled "I accept" before falling asleep in Harry's lap.

After he was asleep, Harry picked Severus up and moved him over to the bed, pulling the blankets up around him. After watching Severus peacefully sleep for a while, Harry left to go talk to Tom.


End file.
